Obietnica
by Nimla
Summary: Podobno obietnice złożone w dzieciństwie mają wielką moc... Uwaga, poważna tematyka.


**Z dedykacją dla Alice, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba :)**

* * *

><p>G<em>łęboko w lesie, dwójka dzieci przedzierała się przez nieutarte ścieżki, wśród obupólnej radości. W powietrzu unosił się ich melodyjny śmiech, różniący się tak samo jak ich charaktery. Chłopiec śmiał się cicho, jakby zawstydzony, tym, ze może być radosny. Dziewczyka zaś okazywała swoje szczęście głośnym, ciepłym śmiechem. Słońce wisiało wysoko nad horyzontem, oświadczając dzieciom, że mają jeszcze dużo czasu na zabawę. Raz jedno raz drugie wysforowywało się na przód, w tej zabawie której tylko oni znali zasady. Nagle dziewczynka, urocza mała blondynka, stanęła jak wryta, a buty, które trzymała w ręku zakołysały się od nagłego zahamowania. Po chwili chłopiec dopadł ją, stając obok i również spojrzał w tym samym kierunku. Między potężnymi drzewami, ukryty za krzewami stał mały kamienny domek obrośnięty winoroślą. Dzieci po chwili wahania spojrzały na siebie i ostrożnie poszły zbadać tę nową tajemnicę. Za zasłoną z świeżych pędów rośliny okalającej budynek znaleźli drzwi. Były wykonane z starego ale solidnego drewna, na którym nie widać było żadnych zniszczeń.<em>  
><em>-A co jeśli to chata ogra - szepnęła blondynka z przestrachem<em>  
><em>- Nonsens, ogr nie mieszkał by w takim małym domku, Mavis - chłopiec wyglądał na dumnego z swojej dedukcji - ale - podjął - mi to wygląda na domek w którym mógłby mieszkać wróżki.<em>  
><em>- Naprawdę tak myślisz - oczy dziewczynki zabłyszczały z pożądania by sprawdzić to natychmiast. Od razu nacisnęła klamkę i wpadła do wnętrza, - Choć tu, Zeref - krzyknęła już ze środka.<em>  
><em>Wnętrze okazało się dwuizbowe, oni znaleźli się w tym większym pomieszczeniu, było niemal puste, tylko stara zniszczona kanapa stała samotnie pod jedną z ścian. Podłoga była drewniana, a gdy dzieci po niej stąpały skrzypiała cicho. W drugiej izdebce znaleźli wielką półkę wypełnioną od góry do dołu książkami. Wszystkie okna były całe, co nie zdziwiło dzieci - przecież wróżki pilnowały tego domku. Od razu zaczęła się zabawa w co kto ciekawszego znajdzie. Wśród znalezisk znalazł się prosty patyk - na pewno różdzka wróżek, szklana kulka - do przepowiadania przyszłości i wiele innych rzeczy, wszystkie oczywiście świadczyły o obecności wróżek. Potem usiedli na skrzypiącej kanapie z jedną z książek znalezionych w biblioteczce. "Opowieści z narnii". Chłopiec zaczął ją czytać na głos, zawsze tak robili mimo, że Mavis potrafi czytać. Przerwało im jednak zachodzące słońce, poderwali się przestraszeni.<em>  
><em>- Zeref, pani się wkurzy jak nie wrócimy przed zmrokiem - piszczała blondynka.<em>  
><em>- To zostańmy tu na noc! - podrzucił pomysł chłopak - przecież nas tu nie znajdą! A rano coś wymyślimy!<em>  
><em>- Dobra! może w nocy zobaczymy wróżki - oczy dziewczynki roziskrzyły się wesoło.<em>  
><em>- Mavis, zamieszkajmy tu jak będziemy już dorośli, ja zarobię pieniądze i będziemy mieć tu wszystko - chłopiec mówił szybko, był wyraźnie podekscytowany, co zdarzało mu się tylko przy Mavis.<em>  
><em>- O tak, obiecajmy to sobie - dziewczynka wyciągnęła w jego stronę mały palec, bez tego obietnica byłaby nieważna.<em>  
><em>- Obiecuję! - chłopak od razu splótł swój mały palec z jej.<em>  
><em>Następnego ranka, głód szybko przygnał ich z powrotem do sierocińca, żadne jednak nie zdradziło gdzie spędzili tę noc. A obietnica wyryła się w ich sercach dając nadzieję.<em>

* * *

><p>Przed zniszczonym domem na przedmieściach miasta Tenrou, zatrzymał się się czarny, sportowy samochód. Najpierw wysiadł z niego dryblas o tępej twarzy, by wypuścić młodego mężczyznę o dziecięcych rysach, otoczonej czarnymi, trochę przydługimi włosami. Ten młodszy miał na sobie idealnie skrojony, czarny garnitur. Skierował się ku rozpadającym się drzwiom. Wyglądały równie tragicznie co reszta domu. Farba odklejała się od nich płatami, odsłaniając podrapane, jasne drewno. Umieszczone były w ceglanej ścianie, która wyglądała, jakby można ją przewrócić zwykłym dotknięciem. Wszystkie okna zabite były na głucho deskami, a resztki szyby ostały się tylko w jednym, na piętrze.<br>Jednak zanim ta niezwykła para - drobny chłopaczek i podążający za nim wiernie goryl - doszła do drzwi, te otworzyły się bezszelestnie. Okazało się, że za tymi niepozornymi wrotami, kryją się drugie, o wiele solidniejsze, przypominające niemal sejf.  
>Zeref wkroczył spokojnie do wnętrza, a drzwi za nim zamknęły się równie bezszelestnie. Pomieszczenie w jakim się znalazł ani trochę nie pasowało do tego jak budynek prezentował się od zewnątrz. Na ziemi leżały miękkie, czarne dywaniki, a ściany miały kolor łagodnej czerwieni. Umeblowanie było proste, leczy gustowne, niski, prostokątna stolik z dwoma kanapami stojących przy dłuższych bokach. W rogu stał spory barek, z ciemnego, dębowego drewna, stylizowany na XVII wiek. Po za tym w pomieszczeniu stał jeszcze tylko spory, czarny fotel i to na nim siedział wysoki niebieskowłosy mężczyzna. Tuż za nim, z rękami na jego ramieniu stała młoda, zgrabna kobieta z długimi ciemnymi włosami. Siedzący podniósł sie na widok wchodzącej pary, jego długi, lekki płaszcz zafalował gdy podchodził do Zerefa.<br>- Witaj, mistrzu - powiedział z uniżeniem, a na jego ustach grał figlarny uśmieszek, jakby był z czegoś zadowolony.  
>- Witaj Jellal, widzę, że nadal gustujesz w ruinach - odpowiedział mu sucho i bez wyrazu ciemnowłosy.<br>- Przyzna pan, że ma to swój urok, nikt nas tu nie niepokoi, a przy odpowiednim zadbaniu jest ciepło sucho i przyjemnie. - zaśmiał się Jellal, niewzruszony obojętnością rozmówcy. - Długo pan nie odwiedzał naszego małego miasteczka - dopowiedział po chwili już trochę poważniej.  
>- W wielkim świecie dzieją się ciekawsze rzeczy niż na tej prowincji.<br>- Ale to tu powstała nasza organizacja  
>- Racja i całkiem wygodnie sobie tu żyjecie.<br>- Owszem - Jellal zamilkł na chwilę, a gdy jego mistrz nie kwapił się do wyjaśnienia powodu swojej niezapowiedzianej wizyty podjął znów - A więc czemu zawdzięczamy tą niespodziewaną wizytę? - Zeref milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, a gdy otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć hałas z góry sprawił, że z powrotem je zamknął i podniósł pytająco brew na niebieskowłosego. Jednak ten cały czas uśmiechał się zadowolony, nawet ot wydarzenie tego nie zmieniło. Dźwięk brzmiał jakby coś ciężkiego, spadło na podłogę na piętrze, po chwili usłyszeć można było stłumiony krzyk kobiety.  
>- Widzisz mistrzu, chłopcy muszą się czasem odstresować, a ta mała jest całkiem urocza. - Jellal z uśmiechem przyglądał się swojemu mistrzowi. - Ma taką niewinną twarzyczkę, kiedyś miała długie blond włosy, dopóki któryś z chłopców ich nie obciął.<br>- Tak?  
>- Spodobałaby się panu - Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wrócił na swój fotel, za którym niewzruszenie stała wciąż ta sam kobieta. - Na początku próbowała nas oszukać na różne sposoby, sprytna jest. Lubiłem się z nią droczyć - Jellal przerwał na chwilę, patrząc na cały czas niewzruszoną twarz Zerefa, ale niebieskowłosy dostrzegł w jego oczach to co chciał osiągnąć - dopóki coś w niej nie pękło i przestała reagować. Ale chłopcom to nie przeszkadza, choć muszą wymyślać coraz to nowsze sposoby, żeby wydała z siebie jakiś dźwięk - Iskierki w oczach jego rozmówcy coraz bardziej zadowalały mężczyznę. - Pójdę ich uciszyć, co by nam nie przeszkadzali w dalszej rozmowie. - Gospodarz wstawał już, ale Zeref powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.<br>- Ja to zrobię - powiedział lodowatym głosem, który normalnego człowieka przyprawiłby o dreszcze, ale o rozmówcy chłopaka nie można powiedzieć, że jest normalny. Po tych słowach ciemnowłosy skierował się do schodów wyłożonych takim samym miękkim, czarnym dywanem co salon. Jego goryl pozostał na dole, powstrzymany wzrokiem szefa.  
>Gdy tylko mężczyzna zniknął z pola widzenia gospodarza przyśpieszył a na końcu już prawie wbiegł do pokoju z którego słychać było hałasy. To co tam zobaczył przerosło jego oczekiwania.<br>Mavis, po która tu przyjechał jak tylko się dowiedział, że została porwana przez jego własną organizację, leżała naga na ziemi. Na jej drobnym, wychudzonym ciele wyraźnie odznaczało się mnóstwo małych, okrągłych śladów po oparzeniach. Jedne to były już tylko blizny, ale niektóre wyglądały na zrobione przed chwilą. Jej niegdyś piękne długie włosy, teraz sięgały do połowy uszu i były sklejone niemal w dredy. Na twarzy miała resztki spermy. Nie to jednak najbardziej przerażało, najgorsze były oczy. Patrzące pusto przed siebie, niemające absolutnie żadnego wyrazu ani emocji w sobie. Nad nią znajdowała się trójka mężczyzn.  
>Pierwszy z nich, całkiem młody, klęczał przy dziewczynie i był bliski przyłożenia zapalonego papierosa do ramienia ofiary. Gdy podniósł głowę zaciekawiony odgłosem otwieranych drzwi, źrenice miał tak rozszerzone, że nie było widać tęczówek. Drugi leżał na starym, rozklekotanym łóżku, z rozpiętym paskiem i pochrapywał z cicha. Jego wielki brzuch unosił się miarowo, niewzruszony nieproszonym gościem, zwiastującym niechybną śmierć. Trzeci natomiast, odwrócony był plecami do drzwi, a jego szczupłe biodra poruszały się coraz szybciej. Zeref podszedł do niego i wyciągnął zakrzywiony nóż, a po chwili z krtani gwałciciela trysnęła fontanna krwi, ochlapując coraz bardziej przerażonego palacza. Długo jednak nie musiał się bać, bo jego głowa odskoczyła z chrupnięciem do tyłu pod wpływem mocnego kopnięcia. Nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć, a z jego oczu w mig zniknęło życie. Ten trzeci, śpiący dołączył w oka mgnieniu do towarzyszy.<br>Zeref okrył dziewczynę swoją marynarką, odsłaniając biała koszulę, na której nie znalazła się ani jedna czerwona plamka i wziął drobne ciało na ręce, unosząc je bez trudu. Zszedł powoli na dół, nie spotykając nikogo, ku swemu niezadowoleniu. Gdy zszedł na dół kobieta, ochroniarz Jellala leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi, a jej szef przywiązany był za ręce i nogi do belki podpierającej strop. Z jego twarzy zniknął chytry uśmieszek, pojawiło się zdziwienie.  
>- Dziękuję, End - powiedział cicho Zeref do goryla stojącego pod ścianą. Położył ostrożnie Mavis na kanapie. I powoli, bardzo powoli, co wywołało przerażenie w oczach jeńca, zaczął się do niego przybliżać. - myślałeś, że mnie przechytrzysz? - jego głos był bardziej lodowaty i przenikał bardziej niż zero absolutne.<br>- Ale... - zaczął zszokowany tym w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł - ale jak on pokonał tak szybko moją Ultear i mnie. - ostatnie słowo dodał już ciszej - to nawet nie była walka - krzyknął nagle próbując wyrwać się z swoich więzów  
>- Tak, to była jednostronna masakra - powiedział nie przerywając swojego powolnego marszu - Jesteś słaby Jellal, Chciałeś przechytrzyć swego mistrza, ale ty wciąż jesteś słabym małym dzieckiem - Zeref stał już pół metra od mężczyzny. - nie łudź się, nikt prócz was już w tym budynku nie żyje, Pobawiłbym się z tobą, wiem, że to ty zniszczyłeś ją do końca, jednak, sam powiedziałeś, ze nie jestem sobą - na końcu zaśmiał się głucho<br>- A żebyś wiedział, obrońco uciśnionych! Miałeś wrócić i obudzić się tego letargu! Kiedy ona jest w pobliżu stajesz się miętki! - głos niebieskowłosego był coraz bliższy furii. Został jednak przerwany szybkim i dokładnym cięciem przez krtań. - Chciałem - zacharczał, a krew trysnęła mu na białą koszulę - cię... przewy...szyć... - dokończył, a potem głowa opadła mu na pierś, a bezwładne ciało osunęła się na ziemię. Oczywiście przez głowę mężczyzny jak to bywa w takich momentach przeleciało całe życie, które od początku naszpikowane było pragnieniem prześcignięcia Zerefa. Był od niego tylko dwa lata starszy a zawsze był tak daleko w domu dziecka, ciągle tylko bawił się z tą dziewczyną. Znikali gdzieś na całe dnie, a gdy pytał gdzie, mówili, ze to tajemnica i kiedyś sie dowie. Mimo, ze Zeref nigdy go nie obraził, czuł się przez niego poniżany, nie zmieniło si e to ani o jotę, gdy wstąpił do jego tajnej organizacji. Wciąż czuł się tak samo jak wtedy gdy byli dziećmi. Nawet gdy Jellal awansował, nawet gdy był tuż tuż, cały czas czuł się różnie poniżony jak wtedy gdy mistrz odchodził z Mavis. Tylko jak jej nie było w pobliżu, w oczach Zerefa błyskały złowieszcze płomyki i wtedy zdolny był z zimna krwią zabić wielu ludzi. Wtedy Jellal powziął plan, który miał skończyć się tu w tym miejscu.  
>- Jedziemy - mruknął szybko Zeref patrząc jeszcze chwilę na bezwładne ciało u jego stóp. - Jackal, wiesz co masz robić, powiedział głośno w przestrzeń.<br>Gdy siedział na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu którym tu przyjechał oddalając się od budynku, z głową Mavis na kolanach usłyszał jeszcze silny wybuch. Jego kierowca jechał szybko i pewnie, nie przejmując się ogniem trawiącym pozostałości domu. Nie niepokojeni przez nikogo szybko przedostali się na drugi koniec miasta i wjechali na leśną drogę. Po kilku kilometrach dojechali do niewielkiego, kamiennego domku, stojącego w sercu lasu, wciśniętego pomiędzy drzewa. Zeref odprawił dryblasa wraz z samochodem, a sam, z dziewczyną na rękach, wszedł do małego wnętrza. Mimo małych rozmiarów, domek zaopatrzony był w wszystkie wygody i luksusy dostępne w XXI wieku.  
>Mavis była niczym szmaciana lalka, jeśli ją posadził to tak siedziała, patrząc przed siebie. Pozwalała sie myć, ubierać a karmiona grzecznie gryzła i przełykała. Gdy mężczyzna skoczył czystko fizyczne czynności przemógł się wreszcie i odezwał.<br>- Nie mogę tego zobaczyć, ale wiem, że jesteś tam w środku. Schowana bardzo głęboko, już - głos zamarł chłopakowi w gardle, a łzy pociekły po młodzieńczej twarzy - już nic ci nie zrobią - podjął przerywanym szeptem " nie mogę jej teraz odwieźć do rodziny" - pomyślał patrząc ze zgrozą w te puste oczy. " Dla nich lepiej, żeby myśleli, że nie żyje". Jeszcze nie wiem jak -podjął - ale na pewno cię wyciągnę z tego zamknięcia. - "a potem zniknę z tego świata" - dodał już nie na głos.

Przez pół roku nie opuszczał domku, a End, albo Jackal przywozili mu wszystko czego potrzebował. Codziennie mył, karmił i ubierał dziewczynę. Potem godzinami czytał na głos jej ulubione książki, a przynajmniej lubiła je, gdy byli młodsi. Wśród nich znalazły się, między innymi "Opowieści z narnii" ; "Tajemniczy ogród" czy "Ania z zielonego wzgórza", Jednak z Mavis cały czas nie było kontaktu, chłopak tracił powoli wiarę w cokolwiek, ale nie mógł przestać, poddać się, po prostu nie potrafił. Czasami zabierał ją na spacery i póki prowadził ją za rękę to szła, ale gdy tylko puszczał zatrzymywała się, niczym porzucona, dziecięca zabawka Rany na ciele zagoiły się pozostawiając tylko coraz bledsze blizny, a ciało przybrało na masie. Jednak rany w jej umyśle i duszy były cały czas otwarte i nie potrafił zrobić nic, by je opatrzyć. Wieczorami, gdy położona zamykała oczy i zasypiała, oddychając miarowo, on siadał w ciemności na fotelu i do późnych godzin nocnych pił whisky.

Pewnego ranka, niczym specjalnie nie różniącego się od innych wszedł małego salonu prowadzącego do kuchni, gdzie spała dziewczyna. Miał na sobie tylko luźne, czerwone szarawary, a jego blada, umięśniona klatka piersiowa pozostawała bez koszulki. Pozwalało to zobaczyć dwie, podłużne blizny biegnące w okolicach dolnych żeber oraz mała i okrągłą na lewym boku mającą siostrę bliźniacze na plecach. Mężczyzna ziewnął szeroko.  
>- Dzień dobry, Mavis - powiedział odruchowo, jak każdego ranka, nawet nie patrząc na nią. zawsze rano, gdy przychodził leżała już z otwartymi oczami gapiąc się na sufit.<br>- Dzień dobry, Zerefie - odpowiedział mu ciepły, dziecięcy, melancholijny głos.  
>Chłopak podskoczył jak rażony prądem i przywarł zszokowany placami do ściany. I opuszczając się po niej do pozycji siedzącej. Patrzył na dziewczynę siedzącą na łóżku, jaka inna była teraz, a zaszła tylko jedna mała zmiana - uśmiechała się. Zarówno twarzą jak oczami w których pojawiły się iskierki.<br>- Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi zbieranie z powrotem roztrzaskanych elementów - powiedziała, cały czas patrząc wprost w jego oczy.  
>- Mavis - szepnął w końcu, będąc cały czas w szoku.<br>- Tak - kiwnęła głową - Dziękuję - dodała cicho  
>- Za co? szepnął jeszcze ciszej, opuszczając głowę by ukryć łzę cieknącą mu po policzku.<br>- Bo czasami musiałam nurkować głęboko w poszukiwaniu fragmentów swojego umysłu - słyszał jak kobieta wstaje podchodzi do niego - i tylko twój głos przyzywał mnie bym co rusz wracała, a nie pozwoliła pochłonąć nicości - czuł jak delikatnie muska jego policzek , ściągając niesforną łzę na swój palec i przyglądając się jej z zaciekawieniem. W jej oczach grało tyle emocji, teraz czuł, że były to oczy Mavis. Gdy łza skapnęła z jej palca podniosła rękę i najpierw tylko dotknęła a potem przyłożyła swoją ciepłą dłoń do jego policzka. Przyglądała mu się badawczo, wiedział, że nic przed nią nie ukryje, zawsze czytała z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Gdy skończyła w jej oczach pojawił się ból, szybko jednak ukryła to opierając delikatnie głowę na jego piersi. Jej włosy, teraz sięgające już do łopatek musnęły delikatnie jego nagą skórę, a po chwili poczuł jak ścieka po niej łza.  
>- I co ja bym miała im powiedzieć - szepnęła, w jego pierś - przecież regularnie pisałam do nich listy, mając nóż na gardle, że wszystko w porządku - załkała. - wiem co chciałeś zrobić, - kolejna łza skapnęła na jego pierś - nie rób tego, ja zawsze wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz.<br>- Cii, nie płacz mała - szepnął Zeref kładąc ostrożnie jedną ręką na jej plecach.  
>- Zostaniesz?<br>- Tak długo jak będziesz tego chciała - dołożył drugą ręką. - Nie płacz już - Czuł jak jemu też zaczynają cieknąć łzy, ale to były łzy szczęścia. - Pamiętasz jak... - zaczął  
>- ... obiecaliśmy sobie, że kiedyś zamieszkamy tu razem? - dokończyła za niego i bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył jej uśmiech.<p> 


End file.
